Le souvenir d'une soirée de Décembre
by SorryButNotSorry
Summary: Tout débute lorsque le caporal Levi décide de prendre un thé dans le salon pendant une crise d'insomnie, la situation lui feront remonter quelques vieux souvenirs d'une soirée de décembre...
1. Insomnie nostalgique

Bonjour tout le monde~ Alors voilà, ma première fanfiction Ereri qui se fera sur plusieurs chapiiitres _Wouuuaaaaah_! Ce premier étant principalement concentré sur Levi *petit cœur sur mon heichou* Pour la petite anecdote, ça doit faire depuis 2 semaines que je devais écrire ce chapitre comme cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Levi mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à trouver mes mots et j'étais facilement déconcentré par plein de choses coooomme mmh.. internet en général. Donc pour l'écrire (suite à plusieurs menaces de la part de ma mama Nana dont je me suis pris un coup de poêle et d'une menace simple de Levi, la ceinture.) Bref c'était l'anecdote de la vie d'Eren mais maintenant place au chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis bien sûr -et souhaiter l'anniversaire de Levi en retard- ! Et petit message pour Heichou: J'espère que ça vous plaira! Joyeux anniversaire et cadeau en retard ! -Eren-

* * *

Chapitre 1 

"Insomnie nostalgique"

Levi était allongé dans son lit, à fixer son plafond éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune, il devait être vingt-trois heures et l'homme n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il faisait froid, on était le vingt quatre Décembre, et malgré l'épaisse couette posait sur lui, la fraîcheur de l'hiver transperçait le tissu ce qui était très désagréable pour le caporal qui était de nature frileux. Cette faible température d'une certaine façon, lui rappela les moments de sa vie passée dans les souterrains quand il était plus jeune avec ses deux lointains amis à présent.. L'homme se leva, en laissant un frison le parcourir causé par l'air glacial de la pièce, il se dirigea rapidement vers une chaise sur laquelle était plié proprement des vêtements et posé sur le dossier un long manteau qu'il enfila sans attendre. Il put ainsi sortir de sa chambre froide, il faisait très sombre dans le long couloir qui menait aux chambres des supérieurs comme lui, Erwin ou la binoclarde à moitié cinglé. Le caporal se mit en marche jusqu'à la cuisine et se fit un savoureux thé noir, il prit donc sa tasse remplie de cette boisson chaude et se dirigea dans le salon principal. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose avec si peu de lumière alors Levi alluma une bougie près de lui, malgré qu'il ait vécu toute son enfance et adolescence dans les ténèbres des souterrains, il avait encore une grande réticence à être dans la pénombre. Dans le salon, il y avait une horloge accrochée au mur face à lui, il la fixait pensif, les aiguilles montraient vingt-trois heures quarante deux, dans dix-huit minutes c'était son anniversaire. Il repensait beaucoup à son passé ce soir, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris un livre pour chasser quelques sombres souvenirs encore douloureux. Isabel et Farlan lui manquaient beaucoup et de fil en aiguille, il se remémora un vingt-cinq décembre passé avec eux.

Ce soir-là aussi, Levi avait eu une insomnie, il s'était levé silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les deux ronfleurs qui eux avaient la chance de dormir profondément. Il s'était également dirigé vers la cuisine pour se faire le même thé noir, mais quand il prit la boîte, celle-ci était vide, et malgré qu'il était le plus redouté ici-bas, sortir pendant ces heures-là était extrêmement dangereux, il se contenta donc d'un simple verre d'eau assit sur sa chaise autour de leur petite table bien utile et un peu abîmée. Cette fois-ci pas moyen de savoir l'heure précise qu'il était, peut-être étions-nous déjà son anniversaire, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais buvait sa tasse d'eau en ruminant sur plusieurs sujets, mais également sur la journée de ménage dont avait besoin la maison, la poussière revenait vraiment vite, ça l'agaçait. Beaucoup. Au final, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendormir et il prit la décision de se mettre tout de suite au ménage, s'il restait là à rien faire en attendant que le temps passe il allait péter un câble.

Il se mit donc à ranger, nettoyer, aérer le maximum, et petit à petit, on pouvait se douter qu'il devait être le matin, les rues devenaient juste un peu plus animées, rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Il était temps pour les deux belles au bois dormant de se réveiller mais alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre commune, en l'ouvrant il sentit son cœur s'arrêtait, personne, il n'y avait personne. Levi écarquilla les yeux et secoua les draps pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas en dessous, il fouilla dans l'armoire, sa panique s'accentua, mais aucune trace de ses deux acolytes.

Il remarqua alors leur petite fenêtre abîmée qui était ouverte, et malgré sa taille médiocre, on pouvait facilement y passait, surtout que ses amis étaient plutôt fins comme du papier. L'homme imaginait toujours le pire dans ses situations là, il commençait à se faire des films et sans perdre de temps il prit son équipement tridimensionnel pour faire une recherche dans les alentours. Sans eux, il était perdu, ils étaient sa seule famille, ses seuls amis, ils les aimaient plus que tout, comment n'avait-il pas entendu la fenêtre s'ouvrir?!

Il sortit en refermant bien tout, il restait lucide tout de même et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir il tomba nez à nez avec Isabel suivi de Farlan. Pendant un moment, il eut un échange de regards d'incompréhension, Levi fixait les yeux de la petite rouquine qui avait elle aussi l'air surprise mais sûrement pas autant que son "frangin", et Farlan lui avait un sourire un peu désolé mais son air affiché clairement qu'il se doutait que Levi était sur le point d'exploser de colère.

Isabel tenait dans ses bras une forme carrée, une boîte métallique mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir, tandis que Farlan lui tenait deux bouteilles qu'il cachait maladroitement dans son haut. Ils attendaient que leur ami qui venait d'avoir la plus grande des frayeurs de sa vie ait une quelconque réaction, mais un ange passé, puis deux... alors Isabel brisa le silence en tendant à celui qui la fixait, une charmante boite de thé métallique avec écrit en grand sur le côté "Black tea":

"Joyeux anniversaire frangin !"

Elle afficha un grand sourire un peu malicieux en tendant le présent qui avait attiré le regard de son aîné, et se fut Farlan qui continua en tendant les deux bouteilles dont l'une était du vin et la seconde était un liquide blanc, sans aucun doute du lait, les deux boisons étaient rares à trouver:

"Joyeux anniversaire Levi, et... excuse nous de t'avoir inquiété, on voulait te faire une surprise donc.."

Mais le grand blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Levi les tira tous les deux dans la maison d'un coup sec, et ferma la porte brutalement, il restait silencieux. Laissant Isabel et Farlan dans l'incompréhension, pensant qu'il était mieux de ne rien dire, leur ami devait être furax et il s'attendait à voir le volcan explosait mais au lieu de ça le petit homme les laissa plantés dans le salon en partant dans la chambre, retiré son équipement tridimensionnel, le visage un peu incliné vers le bas.

À cet instant, Levi n'avait qu'une seule envie... qu'il lui faisait même trembler... il voulait pleurer, leur sauter dessus et les serrer pour être sûr qu'ils soient bien là. Ils ont dû avoir beaucoup de mal à se fournir ces cadeaux, et il voulait juste leur faire une surprise, il avait envie de les gifler pour la panique qu'ils lui avaient causé autant qu'il voulait les câliner:

"O-on est vraiment désolé, on ne pensait pas que tu aurais si peur, frangin... ça va?.."

Cette fois-ci, Levi n'avait pas réussi à garder sa carapace et il se mit devant eux et les prit dans ses bras fermement dans un câlin:

"Ne me faites plus jamais ce coup-là.."

Les deux amis sourirent et répondirent à l'étreinte, en promettant qu'ils seraient toujours là. Et ils profitèrent bien de la journée, Levi fut très heureux de pouvoir gou du lait, les occasions étaient si rares. Farlan put prendre un peu de vin. Ils passèrent leur journée à s'amuser.

Ce souvenir restait gravé dans la mémoire de Levi, malgré la grande frayeur que ces deux idiots lui avaient faite, il lui était agréable d'y repenser. Tout ça l'avait rendu bien nostalgique, pourquoi ce soir lui faisait pensait à cette nuit d'insomnie... impossible de se rendormir maintenant. L'horloge se mit à sonner minuit seulement, la nuit risquait d'être longue. Et s'il allait faire un brin de ménage tiens?


	2. Une impréssion de déjà-vu

Bonjour ~ Voici le second chapitre de la fanfiction "Le souvenir d'une soirée de Décembre" (Attention la ceinture *tousse* ), Merci pour vos reviews, vos follow et vos favorites! ça fait vraiment plaisir *pleure de joie* Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant ! Et y en aura sans doute un troisième également~ (mais ça restera une fanfiction assez court dans l'ensemble)

Chapitre 2 :

"Une impréssion de déjà-vu"

Levi s'était mit à faire le ménage dans tout le manoir, du moins les pièces principales comme la cuisine, les douches communes, le salon, les couloirs, et il se sentait bien à nettoyer toute cette saleté, ça lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit vide. Quand il finit son activité vers un peu plus tard que six heures, il retourna dans le salon qui était pour le moment vide, les soldats du bataillon ne devraient pas tarder à se lever, d'ailleurs il en connaissait un qui comme d'habitude devait encore dormir à poing fermé. Levi se prépara avant tout le monde, en partant vers le cachot où se trouvait le gamin dont il avait la charge depuis quelques mois maintenant, il put entendre le grincement du plancher, signalant que tout le monde commencé à se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée. Le caporal se dirigea vers la cellule d'Eren Jaeger, mais on ne distinguait que la vague forme de la couette sur le lit. L'homme fronça ses sourcils perplexes, avec la pénombre on ne voyait pas grand-chose mais il lui semblait bien qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cellule... comment avait-il fait pour sortir? Cette situation lui donna une étrange impression de déjà-vu mais ses pensées furent coupées par un cri:  
"-LEVIIII!"

Le noiraud fut immédiatement bousculé en avant par une force émanent de son dos, il reconnut tout de suite cette voix de folle en pleine crise d'hystérie. C'était évidemment Hanji Zoé, la scientifique du bataillon d'Exploration, qui lui avait sauté dessus comme une dératée. Il la repoussa vivement avec un air agacé et un regard perçant:

"-Me saute pas dessus comme tu sauterai un titan, dégénérée scientifique.

-Toujours aussi charmant ~

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-J'ai besoin de toi pour une recherche de la plus HAUTE importance !

-Pas intéressé."

Levi commençait à faire demi-tour laissant en blanc la brune, déjà qu'il détestait rentrer dans le laboratoire de la femme car l'endroit était... plutôt angoissant, mais en plus il devait à présent rechercher ce petit merdeux qui avait trouvé le moyen de se faire la malle. Oh, et quand il mettra la main dessus... même sa régénération de titan ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. Mais alors qu'il avançait hors du cachot, Hanji le suivit en prenant son bras fermement dans ses mains, l'air désespéré, accroupit sur le sol:

"Leviiiii.. s'il te plaiiiit, j'ai besoin de toiiii~

-Lâche moi.

-Naaaaan! Aide moi!

-J'ai d'autres chat à fouetter, comme tu peux le voir le gamin n'est plus dans sa cellule donc même si je voulais t'aider, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne peux pas, alors, fiche-moi la paix.

-Oui, je sais, Erwin lui a ouvert ce matin, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi~

-Pertinent, eh bien j'emmerde Erwin, le gosse n'est pas sous sa responsabilité aux dernières nouvelles."

Sur ces doux mots, l'homme le plus fort du monde remonta pour aller vers le salon, il croisa Petra qui se dirigeait visiblement pressé et amusé vers la même pièce mais quand celle-ci croisa le regard de Levi, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour chercher de l'aide, mais à part elle et son supérieur, il n'y avait personne. La jeune femme fit alors un sourire de malaise au noiraud et lui adressa la parole:

"Bonjour caporal, comment allez-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Bonjour. Comme toi je vais au salon, tu n'aurais pas vu Jaeger par tout hasard?

-Non! Enfin je veux dire, il n'est pas au salon, mais il me semble l'avoir vu de loin près des écuries, vous devriez aller voir là-bas!"

La roussette avait un rire jaune, et le caporal se doutait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, ça se sentait à des kilomètres. Il la fixa impassible, beaucoup de bruit émanait de la pièce à côté, c'était la bonne humeur ici:

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas?

-...C-comment pourrais-je le savoir? ha...haha.

-Mouais. Si tu le croises dis-lui de ramener ses fesses immédiatement.

-Hai!"

Petra fixait toute droite le caporal qui retint un soupir en partant vers les écuries. Et dès que Levi fut hors de porter de vue, elle entra rapidement dans le salon dans un soupir soulagé. L'homme chercha un peu partout dehors mais rien, et plus le temps passé, plus sa colère augmentait. Tout semblait étrange, il n'était pas con, quelque chose se faisait derrière son dos. Pour commencer, le gamin n'était pas dans sa cellule, ensuite Hanji qui lui demande de l'aide désespérément avec une sois disante excuse comme quoi Erwin aurait ouvert à Eren qui était toujours introuvable, le comportement étrange de Petra sans compter les bruits de fête et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas un chat dans le coin. Il était même allé demander des explications sur tout ça à Erwin qui était évidemment au courant de rien, lui avait il dit, un sourire presque innocent sur le visage du plus agaçant. La colère grimpait encore un peu plus, Levi sentait qu'il manquait plus qu'une goutte d'eau pour qu'il explose. C'est en passant près du "mystérieux" salon, justement que ce fut la goutte d'eau, il entendait rire comme pas possible là-dedans, il devait bien s'amuser tiens! Et leur entrainement? Et le major qui ne faisait rien?Au début, il avait laissé passer mais là, il était le seul à s'inquiéter du fait qu'un adolescent bipolaire et semi-titan soit introuvable depuis ce matin?! Il ouvrit avec colère la porte prêt à gueuler sur ceux à l'intérieur, mais il resta bloqué devant le spectacle en face de lui. En premier, il y avait tout les visages supris du bataillon, il y avait tout le bataillon présent, ou du moins une bonne partie. Tout le monde le fixer avec de grands yeux, d'autres avait sursauté en entendant le bruit de la porte quand elle claqua contre le mur. Mais ce qui bloqué Levi n'était pas le fait que même le petit merdeux faisait partie du groupe, non, c'était la grande banderole accrochée au plafond avec marquer avec de la peinture sans doute, ou de l'encre, un grand...

 **"Joyeux anniversaire, caporal Levi"**

Ils étaient tous en train de préparer une surprise pour son anniversaire, ça lui faisait vraiment... plaisir mais, c'était vraiment de sale gosse. L'humanité est en danger d'extinction à cause de ses foutus titans et eux prépare un anniversaire sans aucune pression alors qu'ils sont les premiers à être massacrée par ces monstres. Levi eut un sourire de joie sur le visage en se disant qu'ils étaient tout de même adorable même s'ils le faisaient souvent chié et stresser. La salle était joyeusement décorée, la table étant décorée avec les moyens du bord, des papiers pliés, de jolies assiettes, on pouvait même voir une patate avec un visage dessiné, dont on ne se demandait même pas les auteurs. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une pile de cadeaux de différentes tailles, il devait y en avoir une dizaine environ, plus ou moins bien emballé avec du journal. Dans le centre, différentes bouteilles de vin sans doute, et une douce odeur de nourriture chaude sortant de la cuisine. Il y eut un grand moment de silence, personne n'osant faire de commentaire, sauf un brun qui ouvrit la bouche avec un sourire espérant que ses paroles briseront le silence de Levi:

"-Surprise Heichou!"

Il fut rapidement suivi de tout le groupe qui cria en coeur les mêmes mots...


End file.
